Unsettling Events
by Don't Forget Hope
Summary: Ponyboy wakes up in a weird situation. Why is he lying half-naked in a bed with Angela Shepard? Why does he have a huge hangover? What exactly happened last night?
1. A Different Kind Of Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton or Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. **

**This is not a One Shot also take place in Ponyboy POV.**

* * *

><p>I never felt so awful waking up from my sleep. My head was pounding bullets from an awful headache, my body was sore with my stomach feeling this unreadable pain. The arid in my throat is worse than any type of cold I ever experience.<p>

I looked around the room noticing this wasn't my bedroom or my house. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming along with the screaming coming from another room. There were beer bottles on the floor along with my pants, shirt, shoes, and leatherjacket.

My eyes grew as my nightmare got worse as I notice a brunette girl was lying next to me. I soon realize the girl was no other than Tim Shepard little sister Angela. I almost vomited noticing her clothes were on the floor except her bra. I had no idea were her underwear was, but I looked down at myself nervously hoping I was wearing mine. I let out a sigh of relief that I was cover.

Then it dawned on me. Why was I lying next to Angela Shepard half naked?

Also were the hell am I?

I wasn't exactly sure, but I had a feeling I was at Buck's.

Before I could even think of the situation, I heard a yawn from the person lying next to me. I looked at Angela; her eyes opened wide staring straight at me. Her brown eyes showed confusion at first, and then they got so wide it looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Ah!" She screamed grabbing the blanket on the bed covering her. I jumped out of the bed trying to cover myself too.

We just started at each other in shock.

She had a trail of hickeys around her neck; bags were under her eyes along with her makeup that was all over her face.

"I shouldn't have had that fifth beer." I heard her mumbled.

"Did we..?" I ask.

"I fucking hope not," She replied.

For some odd reason I felt a little hurt. I didn't understand why I felt a little hurt. I sure as hell hope we didn't have sex.

"It not like that… it just you know…" she trailed off.

"The wrong time,"

"Yes, exactly what I meant!" She expressed.

We just started at each other in awkward silence, which was broke by Angela

"Um, Ponyboy…can you pass me my…panties?" I looked at her confuse before noticing her panties were right next to me feet. I nodded grabbing the gray underwear handing them to her.

"Thank you," She muttered.

All of a sudden the door was slammed open with a chipper Two-Bit.

"Wow. Wasn't that was some party last night." He exclaimed being delirious of Angela and I situation.

"Um, Two-Bit were kind of,"

His eyes grew as he looked around the room. Angela looked horrified trying to cover herself even more. Then his eyes went to me, as I stood there in my underwear. All my pride was vanish; I was going to be known as some kind of womanizing jerk.

"Oh my God Ponyboy I didn't think you had it in you." He quipped before laughing hysterically.

My face went red along with Angela. I just wanted to drop dead at this moment. I couldn't even explain myself, because I have no clue what happen last night. My head was pounding even harder from me trying to think of the events last night.

"It seems like you guys had some fun," Two-Bit motioned to the beer bottles on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Ponyboy I can't believe it you got drunk and then went all the way with a girl in one night." Two-bit praised with a grin.

I could see Angela trying to protest, but what was she going to say "Nothing happen" it was clear from the evidence that we did some pretty life changing things.

"Oh, boy wait till Dallas fine out he not going to believe it."

No, Two-Bit couldn't tell anybody about this especially Dallas, he would tell Tim and then Tim would... I don't even want to think about me dieing.

"Two-Bit you can't Tim will kill me, then Ponyboy." Angela pealed.

My hands were shaking my nerves were shoot. I needed a cigarette that what I needed. I grabbed my pants that were on the floor searching for a cancer stick and lighter threw my pockets. When I found them I was happier than a child on Christmas Day.

I lit up, seeing Angela staring straight at my lighter.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Why do you have Curly lighter?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

I then looked at the lighter it wasn't mine; this was fancier and more expensive than my cheep lighter. Why the hell would I have Curly's?

I thought harder trying to think about the situation. I woke up clearly with a hangover, next to Angela Shepard both of us half naked, I have Curly lighter, and I'm at Buck's.

I gulped "What did we do last night?" I exclaimed looking at Angela who seemed to be wondering the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you wondering what happen with Angela and Ponyboy? Well your going to have to read the next chapter to fine out. <strong>

** Please Review:)**


	2. Here we go

**Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts, etc. It really means a lot to me. Thank so much for pointing out my grammar mistakes, it not my strongest writing aspect so I really appreciate it. I rewrote this chapter about let me see 5 times? Yep, I kept changing how I was going to let the story flow. I did some research on hangovers and memory loss. I am trying hard to makes this very realistic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders by S.E. Hinton or my inspiration for this story Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.**

* * *

><p>Angela stared at me with a blank expression. She was more confused than I was.<p>

"I…don't," Before she could finish her statement, vomit was coming out of her mouth.

Two-Bit looked grossed out, and soon the room smelled worse than it did before.

"I'll fine some rags," Two-Bit said covering his nose.

"Sure," I answered sarcastically.

He grinned before existing the room. Angela was know on the floor vomit all over her; I walked over to her grabbing her long brown hair that was not in her usual ringlets curls. Her hair is a mess, huge knots in almost every string of hair. She looked better than I did, I was in my gray briefs showing the little muscle I had, I felt and probably looked like shit. Worst of all I had no grease in my hair. Her whole top half was showing, revealing her black lace bra. I felt my face getting red, I never notice how big her chest was until know. Not that I was looking at her chest before any of this. I wonder if she even notices that the blanket was only covering her belly button down to her knees.

"I'm never drinking again in my life." She confirmed placing a hand on her head. I chuckled a little, looking into her eyes. I felt my body melt looking at her, she looked so much better a mess, without all that fake makeup

"I got towels!" Two-Bit preached walking into the room. I dropped Angela hair, strolling away from her akwardly. Knowing Two-Bit he wasn't going to let me forget any of this.

"Thanks," Angela acknowledges grabbing the towels.

"So, back to business what happen to you guys last night? Last time I checked Ponyboy Darry didn't dig you going to Buck's." Two-Bit questioned.

My foggy mind cleared a little from a reminder of the event.

"_Come on Dar please." I pealed._

"_No Ponyboy, for the 5th __time the answer is no." Darry sternly objected. _

_I looked over at Soda hoping he could help me out. _

"_Come on Dar, it just for one night. Ponyboy responsible he knows not to do anything stupid." Soda defended. _

_Darry still did not look convinced, shaking his head no._

_I sighed; of course, Darry was not going to let me go to the party of the year. Everybody was going to Buck's to celebrate the end of the school year, including Lily Beth. _

"_Dar-" Before I could even continue talking Darry cut me off. _

"_No Ponyboy and this is the last time I'm going to discuss it." _

_I looked over at Soda who shrugged. I marched out of the living room to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me, before throwing myself on my bed._

_Fuck, I was angry. I already promise Lily Beth I was going to be there. Her face lit up where I inform her that. Her green eyes were glowing, with a huge grin on her pretty little face. _

_I decided to go to my last resort and it was not something I was proud of doing, which involved Curly Shepard._

"I don't remember," I lied

I did not want to tell Two-Bit what Curly and I did. It was dumb, and if Darry found out, I would not be able to leave the house for the rest of my life.

"All I remember is being dragged to the party by Evie and those beers." Angela responded.

Before Two-Bit could say anything, a shirtless Dallas walked into the room with a smirk.

Angela looked mortified, trying to cover herself even more.

"Well, look like you two had even more fun in the bedroom." Dallas said.

I started at him horrified.

"What are you talking about Dallas?" Angela asked.

"It was clear form last night you to were going to make it in the bedroom. You two were practically doing it downstairs. My favorite part was when that girl slaps you across the face Ponyboy." Dallas chuckled.

My eyes winded, Lily Beth.

"They don't remember Dal, there beginners." Two-Bit informed.

Dallas laughed a little bit more.

"Well Two-Bit if you saw what Ponyboy was doing you think he was pro."

"Enlighten me Dallas," Two-Bit curiously responded.

"Well, from what I seen last night…"

I just sat on the bed with my head in my hands, while Dallas started his story.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Cliffhanger I do not want to spoil everything in one chapter. Next chapter going to be very important. Also just curious how do you fine a beta? Special thanks to Independence undervalued your a sweetheart. I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting; if you guys don't like it I could always redo it.<strong>


End file.
